Promise
by Mizz.Dyna
Summary: "I promise. I promise no matter how long it takes, I will come back to you. Please believe that. We love you so much. I promise", a heart-breaking smile grace on his mother. Older!Senri. Older a few years than the manga or anime.


If you're someone who care about grammar, sentence structure and all, then, you're going to be disappointed with this. I suggest that you to not read my story.

Italic: Dream/Memory

* * *

Prologue

 _The sound of a familiar joyful laughter. A kitchen, lighten up by the rays of morning sunlight. The birds singing could be heard through the open glass windows. The smells of a fresh bake cookies and wild flowers, creating a calming aroma in the kitchen. There is someone humming a lullaby in that kitchen._

 _He walked toward that familiar sound, the sound that felt like home. That person felt like home. As he gets closer, that person turned to him._

" _Just woke up?" that person smile is addicting. He could felt himself smiling excitedly back._

" _Come. Sit down. I just finished your favourite."_

 _The smells of Italian cantuccini assault his nose. It's smell like heaven. He bets that it would taste even better. That person is a great cook. He rushes towards kitchen's counter and help himself with a piece of the cantuccini. So crispy. He's right. It does taste even better. He can felt himself humming in delight as he savour another piece._

 _The sound of that person chuckled touch his ears and he can felt his cheeks reddened._

" _That good huh…"_

 _He took another piece and nodded._

" _Ooooh…what is this? You guys eat before me?"_

 _Another person came into the kitchen. This one is taller and bigger than that person._

" _Well, if someone woke up late, than we will starts first?" that person smile at the other teasingly as he slapped a hand that tried to take the cookies._

" _That's hardly fair!" the other one huffed as he successfully managed to steal a piece. "No vampire should be awake at this hour"._

" _Then, you can go back to sleep", that person pointed his finger to the taller one chest. "We just eat all these delicious cookies on our own"._

 _He hummed softly, agreeing with that person. Taking another piece of cantuccini, he continues to savour it. He seriously is going to develop sweet-tooth just because of that person great talent in baking pastries._

" _Senri…if you eat more, then, there will be none left for me", the other person takes the plate from his reach. "So, before you eat it all, I will save it"._

" _Papa don't!" his eyes felt wet as he watched his father take the plate out of the kitchen. He stares at the back of his papa mournfully._

" _Your mother will make more for you"._

 _A kiss lay on his hair._

" _Hey, look at this", that person put another plate of cantuccini in front of him._

 _A smile breaks from his lips. He turned around and places a kiss on that person cheek._

" _Thank you, mama"._

* * *

 **Present, Moon Dorm, Cross Academy**

"Shiki?"

His eyes are wet. He was crying. How…shameful.

"Shiki, are you alright?"

He can sense that Ichijou was worried.

"I'm fine." The look on his roommate tells him that the older boy did not believe him. He sighed.

"I will be"

Ichijou touched his shoulder. The older boy still did not believe him but choose not to press him further. For that he felt gratitude toward the elder boy, knowing that he can trust him not to intrude in his personal space, unlike others. In a way, he was lucky that that it was Ichijou that found him in this state. If it was Aidou, he might never hear the end of it.

The vice dorm president smiles his worries away.

"Then, you better gets ready. The class will start soon".

He only nods.

Ichijou smiles before he walked out of their room.

He closes his eyes. Burying his face in his pillow. Remembering the scents of lavenders and roses, of fresh bake cookies, of the springs, of _**home,**_ of _**them.**_ Remembering the past is hurts, remembering them is hurts, remembering what he lost hurts much more.

It's been so long and he misses them so much.

" _Senri…I love you" his mother is crying. He could feel his mother tears on his small shoulder._

" _I love you, your papa loves you" his mother breaks away from him. Even when his mother cries, the smile is still so beautiful._

 _He cans feels his cheeks wet with tears too._

" _I promise. I promise no matter how long it takes, I will come back to you. Please believe that. We love you so much. I promise", a heart-breaking smile grace on his mother._

He clenched his heart. It hurts. Remembering his last moment with his mother. Tears falls down again.

"Mama"

* * *

Thank you


End file.
